undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lessertale
lessertale roles: Asriel is frisk Napstablook is flowey (yes flowey not asriel) Gaster is toriel Grillby is Napstablook Temmie is sans (also sans is grillby) Annoying dog Is papyrus Undyne is annoying dog (or annoying fish) Monster kid is undyne (also Chara is monster kid btw) Chara is monster kid Asgore is the riverperson Alphys is temmie Frisk is alphys Muffet is mettaton Papyrus is muffet The riverperson is asgore Mad dummy is asriel (also flowey is mad dummy) Ruins dummy is Chara (mettaton/hapstablook is ruins dummy or “hapstadummy”) Toriel is Gaster Asriel: Asriel is a white (even slightly pale) kid with blond hair Napstablook: Napstablook is a ghost with depression and no mercy...he has no mercy due to watching two of his cousin die at the same time and the last one leaving him to become a training dummy...Napstablook looks the same other than he has no pupils Gaster: Gaster is a retired scientist...he now lives alone in the ruins...helping any human that falls down...he basically looks like the regular Gaster except he’s wearing a Toriel robe Hapstadummy:....it’s a dummy with hair........cousins with Napstablook Grillby: Grillby is a fire monster...his home is no hotland but he occasionally goes to the ruins to feed some of the monsters there some of his food...some people consider him to be the greatest cook in hotland Temie: Temmie is a lazy tem...the laziest temmie in Temmie Village...she’s so lazy that she didn’t feel like putting the second m in her name...hence making her different...she also speaks in party let...along with all the other temmies (minus bob...he speaks regularly) temmie wears a striped jacket...similar to the original temmies sweater/shirt along with shorts and no shoes The dog The dog is the only dog in Temmie Village...(other than endogamy which can only be seen after the true pacifist ending) he wears papyrus battle armor exept it’s for dogs Sans:........makes great hotdogs in his hotdog stand at Temmie Village Annoying fish: wanted for bone theft Monster kid He is head of the royal guard...he has robotic arms (created by frisk) attached to his armor...these fall off when fatally wounded...he has a crush on frisk...when he’s not in his armor he wears a orange tank top that he made himself...he knows how to sew Chara: she (yes I think Charas a girl...deal with it) wears a sleeveless sweater....she looks similar to a character in homestuck River goat: dum de dum I am the river goat Flowey:a soulless being filled with hate Alphys: Alphys owns a shop in waterfall selling anime...the shop only sells nerdyflakes and SUPER COOL NEW ANIME ARMOR after paying for Alphys new anime subscription Frisk Frisk is the new royal scientist...she’s (yup I think frisks a girl too) usually seen in her lab coat...but for her date with she wears the sweater that monster kid made for her...along with jeans...she taught monster kid how to sew Muffet Muffet used to be a regular spider...but one day...the human of persivirence tried and almost succeeded to kill muffet...thankfully frisk found her and made her a robotic body...due to her old body being too damaged to turn into a cyborg...she now host the underground’s cooking shows...before she was a robot she used to be rivals with grillby Papyrus: makes the greatest spaghetti River person:tra la la boy how I miss the river...tralala sorry human but your end is now Mad dummy Mad dummy was the prince of the underground which was killed by humans...everything left of him is carried by Napstablook Ruins dummy.............=) Ruins dummy was the princes best friend and brother...it’s a fallen human possessing a dummy Toriel:dumdedum beware of the goat that speaks in symbols Category:Articles that require improvement